Fluminis Catacomb
"You decend down a spiral staircase for about 100 feet into pitch darkness." Perception check DC 15 (darkvision) display 60 feet of hall. "Looking around with now adjusted eyes for darkness you can make out a shape on the nearby wall. Something seems fixed to it. You get a faint hint of the smell of decay and for a moment you swear you hear shuffling in the distance." Perception check DC 20 (darkvision) display 70 feet of hall. "Looking around with now well adjusted eyes for darkness you can see the shape of a torch sconce on a nearby wall. There seems to be the subtle smell of decay wafting from down the hall and you can hear the fain sound of feet shuffling." With a light source party can see all details but the ghoul in room 4 is alerted of their presence and will get the zombies in room 3 on the move. Before the zombies make it down the hall the ghoul will attempt to stealth ambush at the back of the party if not on watch. Room 1 Entryway to room 1 is barred by a rather ornate iron gate that is locked with an arcane lock spell. DC 30 to picklock the gate and DC 35 to break the gate down. Casting knock will open that gate for 10 minutes. Dispelling the spell reduces the DC to 20 to picklock and DC 25 to break down the gate. Discerning what the spell is requires a DC 15 arcana check. Passive perception of 13 to see the glittering reflection of gold dust runes. Looking through the gate you can see four ornate coffins and some bodies in nooks in the walls. One coffin contains Insignia of claws. Another contains a Javelin of Lightning. The other two contain gold 1d20 x 3 worth each. Each coffin is trapped with a DC 20 investigation to see it is trapped with a spell, DC 15 Arcana to see the spell DC 20 Arcana to disrupt the spell DC 25 Arcana to remove it. The spell deals 3d6 thunder damage when set off and must make a DC 13 Strength saving throw or be pushed back 10 feet. To open a coffin requires a DC 15 athletics check which can be made with advantage if assisted by party member or has a crowbar. If using crowbar and assisted by party member give advantage with a DC of 10 athletics. Room 2 Entryway to room 2 is barred by a plain sturdy looking iron gate that is locked. DC 20 to picklock the gate and DC 25 to break the gate down. A DC 15 investigation is required to notice that the gate it trapped and upon opening a poisoned bolt is fired from a hole in the wall on the opposite side of the gate. A DC 15 thieves tool chech is required to disarm the trap. Being hit by the bolt deals 1d10 peircing damage with a DC 11 constitution saving throw, when failed deals 3d6 poison damage, or half as much. One coffins contains a fire based arcane focus. Another contains a water based arcane focus. Another contains a Lock of Trickery. The other coffins contain 1d20 gold pieces each. Each coffin is trapped with a DC 15 investigation to see it is trapped with a pressure plate system near the base, which activates poisonous gas to come out of the base of the coffin. A DC 15 thieves tool check disarms the trap. When a creature inhales the gas they must make a DC 15 constitution saving throw or become poisoned. The poisoned creature is Blinded. To open a coffin requires a DC 15 Athletics check which can be made with advantage if assisted by party member or has crowbar. If using crowbar and assisted by party member give advantage with a DC of 10 Athletics. Room 3 Entryway to room 3 has a double iron gate placed in it's vacinity which currently is ajar. DC 15 Perception check reveals a smell of decay and shuffling of feet. DC 20 Perception check reveals the additional sound of moaning. Inside the room resides 1d6 plague zombies Each plague zombie has 1d20 silver pieces on them. DC 20 investigation check for two potions of healing. If a battle occurs here before the plague ghoul is aware of the party it becomes alerted and joins in the battle after the first round. Room 4 Entryway to room 4 has a wooden door placed in it's vacinity which is currently ajar. DC 15 Perception check to notice a small hand sized smear of blood. DC 20 perception check to notice sound coming from the room from the plague ghoul eating. DC 20 investigation reveals a small stock of magical beads. 1d6 Beads of Nourishment and 1d6 Beads of Refreshment. If battle commences here before the plague zombies are aware of the party then they become aware of them and enter battle after 2 rounds of combat.